love in winter
by prettyhatte
Summary: well this is my first story ever made..the pairings are :HinaXGaara, ShikaXTema and NaruXSaku..well hope you guys read thank you .sakura is having a party and Naruto is trying everything to impress her now that sasuke is gone..Gaara will get to meet...
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fan fic people (I am a newbie, don't pick on me :P) well and please be honest but not mean .thank you very much!!Well I am posting two chapters(for now) instead of making it one big one well ok please read and review thank you!!! sorry for the spelling mistakes

Disclaimer thingy: well I don't own Naruto!!! Just my FanFIC

1. Right around the corner

It was a cold winter night in the village hidden in the leaves. everybody was so exited because Christmas was just around the corner…..well not everybody… a cute pink haired chunin was sad, because its been a while since she has seen the person she truly loved with all her heart .Its been a while since that young man left the village in search of power … she just looked down at the floor and said

It's been a while… I have lost hope that I will ever see you again…you knew how much I loved you. But yet, you left with out caring, you went in to the night, so I just waited for you to come …false hopes filling my mind…

A young man with blond hair approaches the young chunin and says in a go lucky tone

Hi Sakura !!! How are you??...it's been 2 months since I've seen you, still pretty as ever!!!!

She smiles and blushes and looks at the young man and says

Oh! Hey Naruto!! Well I'm fine thank you …yeah I know I have missed your annoying presence (laughs)

Naruto looks at her and says

Hey that wasn't very nice of you Sakura !!! Still as mean and pretty as ever BELIVE IT!!

Sakura smiles

Ok , tell you what… why don't you spend Christmas with me…I know you don't have any plans now do you???

Naruto looks at Sakura with a big smile on his face and he says to himself

Oh wow Sakura-chan is actually inviting me to spend Christmas with her oh wow!!!! I can't miss this chance BELIVE IT!!! This time I will tell her how I truly feel about her….

Sakura stares at the drooling Naruto...

Ok… so is that a yes or a no??

Naruto wipes the saliva off his face..

Yeah!!! Believe it!!!! I will be there!!!! I will even bring something special to you Sakura chan!!!Ok I gotta go now or Kakashi sensei is gonna let me have it!! See ya Sakura!!!

Sakura smiles and hugs Naruto

Ok Naruto !!!I will see you in Christmas !!! You better not forget

(Inner Sakura Chaaa yeah or I swear I am gonna kill you if you do)

As Naruto was walking , he sees a small pale girl with out any pupils in her eyes and looks at her and says…

Oh hey Hinata !!!!

She looks at him and blushes

Naruto….its been t-two months since I-I've seen you…I..I (missed you) thought… you weren't coming back ..Well anyways.. H-How you been??

Naruto smiled and said

Oh but I did!!! I just been out training and looking for Sasuke still there is still nothing that will lead me to him !!!

Hinata looks at him sadly

Oh that's a shame I…I wish I… could help…but I am weak …and. useless…

Naruto gets mad because of Hinata said about her self

Hinata!!!!!!!!! Don't you ever say that again! You are a very sweet person..And you are really nice to everybody, you are the only person that believed in me, when everybody thought I was a loser …you are very valuable Hinata BELIVE IT!!!, you are one of the few persons I like a lot Believe it!!!

She smiles and blushes as she hears Naturo's words she says

Naruto-san you always make me feel so good about my self (that's one of the reasons I love you) you are always….so..So nice…th-thank you… very much Naruto…

No problem!! Well Hinata I gotta go!! I am going to buy a present for Sakura

Naruto pauses and looks at Hinata

Oh !!!!Wait a minute you're a girl you can help me with the present!!!

She looks at Naruto and blushes

Really you…want ..Me to help you..S-Sur-Sure of..course ..Anything for you Naruto

Naruto looked at Hinata and with a big smile he said

Thank you Hinata well lets get going Christmas is 4 days away ..Let's go !!!Believe it!!

They both went to look for the perfect present for Sakura they went into this shop where they sell glass figures and Hinata saw a cherry blossom small glass figure.

And Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled

Look..N..Naruto I… I think Miss Sakura will… like this…. It's really pretty ..I bet.. she will love this …

Naruto had a big smile

YEAH BELIVE IT!!!!Yeah this is what I was looking for, oh Sakura will sure love this and love me for giving it to her!!!Yeah believe it!!!

Naruto's thoughts

Sakura:oh Naruto it's beautiful

Naruto: I am glad you liked it Sakura.

Sakura:oh Naruto I love you

Naruto giggles manically while drooling , Hinata looks at him

Uh…Naruto are you ok??

Naruto snaps out of his day dream

Oh yeah Hinata I'm fine, believe it!!!!!!

He paid for the figure and left with Hinata and they headed towards Naruto's house

Hinata looked at Naruto's happy face, she just hided her sadness with a smile and told her self

Naruto-san really likes Sakura….b-but …I-I know ….Sakura does not feel the same…. for Naruto but… what if …that changes….Sasuke-san has been… a-absent for so… long probably sh-she…. does not love him anymore….and…probably..she..

Naruto looks at Hinata and smiles

Oh Hinata !!thank you very much for helping me !!!man I can't BELIVE IT!!!! I found the perfect present for my dear Sakura

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto and Hinata had become best friends after the chunin exam which was years ago and ever since then Hinata and Naruto are really close…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata looked at Naruto with a smile

Yeah!! S..She will… love it Naruto…she ..will know how much you like her ..I hope this time she could feel the same for you…really ..I wish that ..because I know that will make you ..Um...Happy

He looks at Hinata and gives her a big hug

Aww Hinata you are always so sweet, you are the only one that worries about me this much!!! I wish Sakura could worry about me as much as you do. But I know that even with this present she is not feeling anything for me believe it!

Hinata looks at Naruto and hold his hand and smiles and says

No!! Naruto…d-don't…say.. say that …ju-just… believe in your self I… I know if you ….give her time.. and invest time on your friendship….. with her, something else c-can happen..well Naruto I-I … I have to go or else my father will send Neji to search for me…ok see...see ya Naruto

Hinata approaches and gives Naruto a hug

Ok..Hinata see ya ...

He looks at Hinata as she leaves but before leaving he stops her to tell her …

Wait Hinata!! I want you to come with me to spend Christmas with sakura..she asked to tell you if you could come…

Hinata smiles

Oh..yeah… sure ok… thank you… I will be there…can I bring N-Neji ?...

Naruto with a big smile on his face

Sure why not the more the merrier…

Hinata says as she looks at him with a happy expression in her face

ok Naruto see ya.. take care ok

As Hinata left Naruto started to think and tell himself

I hope Sakura likes this present …hah cause it cost me a lot of yen...well that does not matter I would spend all the money I have… just so I can impress Sakura Believe It!!!

Well I better get to bed…cause probably that pervy sage is going to pay me a visit…geez if its not Kakashi its that pervy sake giving me a hard time…well as long as I can train and become stronger it doesn't matter…ok time to go to bed Believe it!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2. The list is getting bigger: Gaara is actually coming!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oook here is chapter two people …

I think Gaara is acting a bit different than usual or OC as you say

Disclaimer thingy: I don't own Naruto , just this silly fanfic I made yay!!!

at Sakura's place

Sakura was preparing everything for the Christmas celebration she is having. She invited a lot of her friends. She is very happy but at the time sad, because almost everybody will be here except Sasuke….

Wow a lot of people are coming to spend Christmas with me…I thought I was going to be alone this Christmas, since my parents went to visit a family member ..well now I don't regret not going with them.. well, lets see who is on the list ..first there is Naruto , Hinata, and Neji…. And then there is Ino, wow I cant believe she accepted my invitation. So that means Shikamaru and Temari are coming together(they are dating)…also chouji is coming , ha-ha probably for the beef barbecue and many types of food, in other words he is just coming for the food ..as long as he comes its alright …well I wonder if Gaara and Kankuro are coming since Temari is going then probably they will …I think , hmm maybe Gaara will pass. Oh well since he is Kazekage , he must have a lot of work ….oh well …well I guess I am going to bed and continue tomorrow with the guest list…

Nighty night…

The next day…

Temari was preparing something to wear for the party and then someone came in to the room …

Hey Temari, what are you doing, hah probably getting ready to see that loser for a boyfriend you have huh??

Tamari looks at the young man and hits him on the head

Shut up Kankuro!! at least I have a boyfriend unlike you, not a single girl in the sand village will date you because you are such an ass. Well anyways Shikamaru told me to invite you guys to this party. Sakura is having so do you wanna come??

Kankuro looked at her in a weird way and said

Hah! Yeah right! Well sure I will go if Gaara goes ha ha!!

Temari looked at Kankuro with deception

Hmm, which means you aren't going huh? Oh well….

As Temari was going to finish her sentence a young blue eyed man stepped in to the room and said

Going where? Why is he not going Temari? What are you guys planning this time?

He looked at them with mean and piercing eyes

Temari looked at him a bit scared and just smiled and said

Ohh! Gaara, so glad that you are here…well I was asking Kankuro if he wanted to come with me to a Christmas party, but, he said he was not going unless you go... Kankuro and I know that you aren't in to those types of things so I wasn't going to even bother you…

Gaara looked at Temari with a blank expression

You are right Temari...I have a lot of things to do to spend my time on such foolish things…

..Well I shall leave you two. I have important manners to attend at the moment. I do not wish for you to disturb me or else you are going to wish that you never did… now if you will excuse me I must leave..

Temari looked at Gaara and told him

Please just this one time lil brother, its going to be fun and besides you need resting you been working soo hard, Ever since you became Kazekage. Give your self a break….

Gaara looked at Temari as he was getting angry

Fine…I will attend to this party you speak of…but if you guys make me do things that I wouldn't normally do.. you are going to regret it… well I have to go now… I don't want to be bothered for the rest of the day….

As Gaara left, Temari and Kankuro started to talk about Gaara

Wow, Gaara has changed a lot huh Kankuro. He has more self control in himself, Wow I never thought he will even go to the party well that's great. This means you have to go as well ha ha!

Kankuro looked at Temari with an annoyed face

Ah! Ok a deal is a deal, but he is just going just so you can shut up. Oh well, probably this party is not going soo bad after all.

Two days later ….

Neji looked at Hinata and said

Are you serious?? you actually think I am going to that party…look Hinata I have a lot of things to do and I don't want to waste my time in some childish things ok…

She smiled at Neji

Neji…I-I..want..y- you.. t-to go and…..and have fun you are always training…. a-and.. y-you need a..break please….

Neji looked at her with an angry expression

Ugh, fine what ever I shall go with you ...

Hinata looked at Neji

Oh!! N..Neji thank than..thank you!!! Well I…. shall go now and leave you alone ok… Neji see ya

Neji looked at Hinata with disgust

Ugh, yeah what ever….

-------------------------------

The next day

Sakura had almost everything ready and she knew who was coming to the party (well she didn't know Gaara was coming of course: evil laughs :)…she said to her self

Well everything is almost ready for this party… at first I thought it was going to be a small reunion eating food and just talk but the list got bigger …so I decided it would be better if this was a party ok soo who will attend again

Sakura's list

Naruto

Kiba

Ino

Hinata

Shino

Chouji

Shikamaru

Neji

Tenten

Temari

Kankuro

Rock Lee

Well who am I missing oh well probably nobody important she smiles as she is finish with everything only one day to go …

As Sakura leaves to her room she sees a photo of Naruto, Kakashi, and her beloved Sasuke …

Sasuke I miss you…but you wouldn't care now would you…to you I was just a mere burden someone that got in the way… I was just annoying...well it doesn't matter anymore because … my feelings for you are fading away …just like you did that night you left…

Well anyways enough of this sadness I have to pick an outfit for tonight ...

----------------------------------------

Right where Temari and company are

Temari looked at her brothers who were forced to come to the party(mooahaha) and said

Alright are you guys ready...

Kankuro answered

Yeah what ever

Gaara just looked

…..(bunch of idiots)

Temari with a happy expression in her face because she was going to see Shikamaru , she and Shikamaru have not seen each other in months until she received a message from him telling her to come to the Christmas party Sakura is having…

Temari just said with a cute smile to herself

Shikamaru here I come…

They left for the village hidden in the leaves…..

----------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys this is where I stop please review pleaseee!!!! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK THANK YOU!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well thank you very much for the reviews I really appreciate them …well here is the third part of the story thank you hope you enjoy it !!!! yes now it will be a bit more about Gaara and Hinata ..I know that it has been too much of Naruto and Sakura but this chapter there is going to be some Gaara and Hinata ..ok enjoy

Well this part is about Sasuke please don't insult me or as you say flame me because he is going to be the bad guy

Sorry guys but I hope you enjoy and review thank you

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3.the sad reunion

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they left Gaara was having regrets for treating Temari that and he said

Uhh Temari ..I am sorry …

Temari smiled and was amazed that her little brother was actually apologizing to her

Oh, its ok Gaara…well I just thought you needed a break since you are now Kazekage , you have been having alot of work so yeah …don't worry me and Kankuro wont bother you at all little brother.

Gaara smiled

Kankuro looked at Gaara ..and told him

Wow Gaara you have changed alot since that Uzumaki kid talked to you. You have more control and you don't close your self in a shell…

Gaara looked at Kankuro

Uzumaki told me many things I didn't realize before ….he made me see that I didn't had to kill just to feel alive….that I also could live to protect others instead of killing them…

Temari and Kankuro looked at the young man and now they seemed more like a family….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Sakura's place

She looked at her house that was now decorated with pretty Christmas garments ….

Sakura said

the house looks soo beautiful

.Everything looks soo pretty …well the party is going to start in a few hours so I better get ready for this party

..wow almost everybody is coming …

Sakura's outfit was a pink and small kimono with cute cherry blossoms.

she said

I've been saving this for a special occasion but this is a special occasion isn't? having all my friends here ….

Then she heard someone breaking in her house …

Sakura said a bit scared …

Huh …what's going on..

But when she went towards the door she was speechless …..

The man just looked at her and said

What's wrong Sakura it looks like you just saw a ghost …

Sakura looked at the young man and said

What are you doing here …I thought you weren't coming back …what… if you are looking for Naruto he is not here…

The man smiled and looked at her as he was getting closer to her ….

No ..I am looking for you Sakura…when I left I just left with a mere thank you …

Just about when he was going to finish Sakura got angry and said

Stop Sasuke …stop I don't want to listen to your false words… I am sick and tired of you rejecting me …just leave me alone … I gave up on you when you left … and I know you are not here for me what is orochimaru planning this time huh?

Sasuke looked at Sakura with pity

Sakura…I didn't came because of orochimaru hah he has no interest in this village he only had interest in me and he got what he wanted now its my turn to get what I want….and what I want is ….you Sakura…

He got closer to Sakura so close that she could feel his breathing on her skin..

Sakura I love you …

Sakura got away from Sasuke

No!thats not true Sasuke-kun…leave me alone …

Then Sasuke looked at her

Oh Sakura I know you still feel something for me

He said as he was touching her face…he was going to get closer to kiss her, but as he did that a kunai almost hit him and he heard a familiar voice

Let her go Sasuke!!!

Sasuke looked at the young man and company

Oh Naruto it seems you are not alone …lee, chouji , Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Hinata, and even the losers of the village hidden in the sand are here including that monster…

Naruto looked at Sasuke with hatred and told him...

Why Sasuke why you left ??...you left Sakura with a broken heart and you left all of your friends just to gain more power ….you just left everything…I have been looking for you for so long just so you can return home with us …you're here and I bet you are here not to stay…what do you want from Sakura??

Sasuke looked at him and with a grin he said

Well I want her …at first she was just annoying but I been watching her as the years passed and she has become stronger …

Naruto looked at Sasuke with fury and said

so you just want to use her right? well I have news for you uchiha, I am going to kill you…

Sasuke looked at all the people with hatred

Hmm it seems I am not wanted here…I better go, I do not wish to stay here any longer….I will back for you Sakura when you least expect it …

Just as he said those words Sasuke disappear in a cloud of purple smoke ….

Sakura just looked blank and emotionless…she said …

He wanted me …he feels something for me…

Naruto just thought

Ugh that Sasuke…I was looking for him but now look what happened Sakura …I bet she is feeling pretty weak now…

Then Naruto approached Sakura and said

Sakura…if you want you can cancel the party …

Sakura looked at all the people that were present and said with a smile

No of course not Naruto …I want this to be a great party and I want you to have fun guys so lets get this party started …

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled

Sakura you are so brave here I got you something

Sakura opened the present and it was a beautiful small glass figure of a cherry blossom she smiled almost wanted to cry and she said

Oh Naruto-kun thank you its beautiful…

she hug him and gave him a kiss in front of Hinata …Naruto felt soo happy he said

Sakura so would you date me …

Sakura smiled and said

Don't ruin the moment …

She kept kissing him, and Hinata just felt that her whole world collapsed on the ground…but she smiled and just went to the back yard of Sakura's house without anyone noticing except for Gaara.. While everybody was having fun the poor Hinata was crying as she just sat on the grass…

In Hinata's thoughts

Well at least he is happy with Sakura…it was a no brainier that he would want her she is nice and he always speaks about her … she is soo perfect … I guess I will never find my true love…

While she was crying she saw that someone else was in the back yard and she saw that it was Gaara... and she kept crying and Gaara just thought…

So Uzumaki meant a lot to her… she seems sad…but why do I care? This girl has always caught my attention but why?...she seems so fragil..so delicate…so weak..but at the time strong…I want to get to know better the Hyuuga girl…

Hinata stood up to leave but before leaving but she heard a voice

Hyuuga …

She looked at the young man and said

OH...H...Hi...Ga...Gaara-Sama…

He looked at her and he said …

Hello Hyuuga..Why are you crying?...did Uzumaki meant that much to you?

Hinata look at him amazed and said ….

How did you know that I was crying for Naruto …

With a blank expression on his face he said

Its obvious …I know how you felt for him just by the was you look at him and how you reacted when that girl kissed him…

Hinata said

So..So you noticed …I-I thought nobody wa-was noticing me …y-you were the..only one that d-did….

He look at her …and thought to himself...she is just like me…both of us don't get noticed at all …but at the time we are so different she is beautiful and fragile…and I am a person lost in the dark trying to get back to the light…

He got closer to her …

I will leave you alone if you like ….

She looked at him sadly and grabs his hand as she said

N..N.No Ple..please…I don't wa..want to…to..to be alone….anymore…

He got closer to her and gave her a hug….

She looked at him with her pupil less eyes and said

I…I never felt so commutable…in.. in my life …I feel safe with you…I feel n-nothing is …is going to happen to me…its ….weird…I never have felt this way…

He smiled and said

it feels good just hugging someone…in my entire life people have rejected me and I thought you would be the same but you just let me hold you …like if I was someone close to you …I know I don't mean nothing to you….but I…I

Just as Gaara was going to finish Hinata interrupted him and said

Don't say another word I know what you are thinking and I feel the same…and I know we don't mean nothing to each other but …but we can change that I want...to get …to know you too..Gaara…because..I feel..safe with you….it seems that you are the only one that understands me…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this is where I stop thank you for the reviews I got from all of you...I would like to hear your guys opinions in this story ok thank you very much...I would love for you people to give me advice thank you!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is another chapter I hope this makes up for me not updating earlier …I know how it feels to be waiting for an author to update…** Sumimasen!!! (sorry)I hope I said it right tehee trying to learn a bit Japanese)…well anyways I hope you like this chapie!!! Thank you **

Disclaimer thingy: tralalalala I don't own Naruto !!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4-After the party

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata smiled and stroke Gaara's face she smiled and said …

I want to help you …. Feel alive as you say… I want you to be happy… I don't wish to hurt you…I know how it feels to be hurt by someone… and I promise you I will never hurt you… I know I am weak but I will try to protect you… I guess both of us have gone through a lot … you were rejected by your village before and I been rejected by some of my family members because of my weakness...

Gaara was trying to figure out what she meant...he was confused…but he didn't care because he knew that Hinata felt the same way that the did that's all he knew …he looked at her while he kept holding her , he said with a warming smile…

Hyuuga…I want you happy as well …I don't want to be the same old self centered person that I use to be before when I was younger…yeah we have gone trough a lot but that's in the past…no you are not weak Hina...Hyuuga…you are really strong but your low self stem makes you think you are weak … but you are really strong because you didn't broke in to tears when you saw Uzumaki and that girl kissing …you just left and then cried when nobody was around…not anyone could do that, just pretend to be ok when you are not… but it something that is not good you should always express what you feel and you can always come clean with me when it comes to your feelings…

She looked at Gaara, while blushing she gave him a peck in the lips and said

Thank you Gaara-sama…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the party

Temari looked at Shikamaru and told him

Hey …I missed you , you don't have no idea what I have gone through to……

Just as she was going to finish her sentence Shikamaru interrupted her and had a serious face and told her…

We need to talk…I don't think this is working out for the both of us...we are far apart from each other and we don't see each other at all…I guess it would be better if we ended here….

Temari looked at Shikamaru with sadness , tears coming out of her eyes…she said

So…this is how it ends I waited for so long to see you …then all you were thinking about is how to break up with me …well it doesn't matter …I am not going to cry ….

As she left Shikamaru said

Breakups are such a drag…

As Temari was walking looking for Kankuro ….she found him talking to Ino and she grabbed him, he looked at her with anger and said

Hey I am talking here Temari.. do you mind??

She looked at him with a sad expression in her face and just as he saw her eyes he said

Ok …so what's wrong with you ? come on spill it…

She had a sad expression in her face and told him

Shikamaru broke up with me…I cant believe it …we been together for 2 years and I cant believe it he called it off … I feel like I been beaten up or something this feeling sucks…

Kankuro gave her a hug and told her

Look Temari he is a loser and you don't need to be sad you can find someone better than him and someone that is not as young as he is, come on don't be so down ..

She hugged Kankuro and said

But I loved him…

Kankuro glanced at Shikamaru with an angry expression in his face and turned to Temari and said

Yeah but you know that he is younger and you know how kids his age are don't take love seriously like we do. So just let it go ok…ok I will get Gaara and we will go home

Temari looked happy and smiled ….

Thank you Kankuro …well I will tell Sakura that we are leaving ok….

As Kankuro left Temari thought to her self…

Kankuro would never cheer me up when I broke up with some one he will just tell me to figure out things myself… Shikamaru I cant believe he did this to me … I bet he likes that Ino girl…well I guess I will go call sakura..

Temari saw sakura talking to Naruto and holding his hand she wanted to cry because It made her think of herself and Shikamaru … but all she did is smile and said

Hey sakura ..thank you very much for inviting us to your party it was really great…

Sakura let go of Naruto's hand and approached Temari and with a worried look on her face she said…

What's wrong Temari ? …Naruto would you give us a minute?

Naruto looked at sakura and said

Yeah sure Sakura but don't take too long

As he said those words he winked at her and said

Believe it!

She just blush and smiled at Naruto and turned to Temari and said

Ok so what's wrong Temari? Is Shikamaru?

She looked at sakura and said

Yeah it is …I cant believe he broke up with me after so long I just don't want to see his face anymore it hurts … that's why we are leaving …I am sorry

Sakura smiled and said

No don't be sorry, I totally understand … I would of love for you guys to stay long but if you want to leave then I am not going to say nothing ok well it was nice seeing you Temari …hope you guys have a safe trip home…

Temari gave a hug to sakura feeling a bit better she said

Thank you sakura-chan …see you around…

As she left sakura got a bit angry at Shikamaru and went to talk to him

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Sakura's backyard

Kankuro was out in the backyard looking for Gaara and what he saw amazed him, he saw Gaara and Hinata embracing each other and with a grin he just said….

Well well….looks like little Gaara found himself a little girlfriend isn't that cute I never thought he would find a girl …

Kankuro approached Gaara and said with an evil smile on his face

Hey Gaara I never thought you and Hyuuga would be together, something hard to believe little brother….

Gaara looked at him with an angry expression

If you say another word , I will make my shakaku attack you without any mercy…

Kankuro looked at him and said

Ok ok geez Gaara I was just kidding with you ..you little brat …well Temari said its time to go …so say good bye to your little girlfriend

Just as Kankuro left Gaara expression changed from angry to sad and he looked at Hinata and said

I have to go…but I promise to be back …its going to take long but I will be back to see you Hinata …

She was amazed because it was the first time he called her by her name not by her last name….she kiss him on the cheek and said ..

Ok …I ..I don't want…want you to leave….but …but …if you have to leave then …I-I guess I will wait for you to be back…ple-please don't forget about …..me…ok..

He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips and said

don't worry I am not going to forget about you …ok I guess this is goodbye for now ….

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

END OF CHAPIE FOUR!!!!

Well so what you guys think??

Ok well like I said on my last chapter I hope you guys review!!! And if you want to give me advice feel free to give it ok!!!! Thank you very much for your reviews!!!!

I will post chapters 5-6 in three or four days ok

That's a promise for sure!!!!

Well see ya!!!!


End file.
